Inspired
by Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur
Summary: Songs that I listen to, and then whatever comes to me, I write a short drabble. Strictly based on the Alex Rider community. Would appriciate reviews that had song titles in them, I might use it as, inspiration for another chapter. :
1. If Everyone Cared: Nickleback

AN: Hey all you wonderful readers, I'm sure you're all thinking why I started a new story? To be honest, I have no clue. They just keep coming out of nowhere! And what am I to do with crazed plot bunnies jumping everywhere? So you see my challenge? Well for this story I challenge all of you to leave your favorite song title, and what character you would like me to use, and I just might. I will post when I have time, these don't take long at all, thank you all for being paitent and forgiving, and with that I give my regards to DarkRook who editted this. I also recommend that you listen to the song posted for each chapter while you read, it may give you insight as to why I wrote what I did, thanks. On to the story!

* * *

**If Everyone Cared: Nickelback**

Alex stood in the entryway to his house, stiff and frozen to the spot. This could not have happened. It was supposed to be him. His throat had completely closed up on him; his eyes burned with tears he could not shed.

He did not even register falling onto his knees, the hardwood floor digging into his bare skin. His eyes were fixed on the blood pooling in front of him. She laid limp on the floor, facing away from him, but he knew it was Jack.

He recognized her familiar bright red hair, stained slightly with specks of blood. She had been waiting for him, cooking one of her famous ten minute meals. He had been late, had forgotten to call, had not thought any of it would be a big deal.

That call could have made all the difference. He could have said goodbye. Alex choked a little, his fingers curling into fists in an attempt to hold back the pain shuddering through him. He could have told her that he loved her, that he was incredibly thankful for all the small things she had done for him in the past.

Now it was over, he was too late, so when he whispered an apology as the raw tears blurred his vision, he knew she couldn't hear him. It was an overdue sorry for everything, and as Jack had always used to tell him, better late than never.


	2. Believe it or Not: Nickleback

AN: Hello! I'm posting this because I all ready have a few done, and am working on the ones from the reviews! If you have a favorite song, which we all do, then leave it in a review with your favorite character and I will write a short chapter about it! Thank you guys for the reviews! DarkRook editted this. :)

* * *

**Believe it or Not: Nickelback**

Alex sprinted through the trees as he took the empty gun out of his waistband and chucked it in a bush. He had ran out of bullets quite awhile ago, so it did no good now, as dead weight. Picking up the pace he didn't dwell on the fact that his back up team had been three days late, and he was stuck in this jungle. Desperately trying to find a way out, with no such luck.

A bullet cut through the air, past his head, straight into a tree a few feet in front of Alex. Gritting his teeth he pushed on, jumping over huge branches, and stepping on little ones. Knowing that the sound didn't matter now that he was found. Looking towards the right, he saw that it was blocked by a huge overgrowth. Taking position behind the nearest tree, waiting silently as he listened to the person who had been ordered to follow him.

Stepping out quickly, he swiftly punched the guy in the gut, and while he was doubled over, aimed a kick at his uncovered head. But he was stopped, and following his line of vision he found out exactly who had stopped him. It was one of the scientist who had run the hospital for the DNA mixing he was called over for.

"Shoot, me. Just get it over with," he told him as the scientist still had a tight grip on his ankle. Alex really was done, he felt worn out, and long overdue from a full nights of sleep.

The scientist smirked and pulled out a gun, when he cocked the safety Alex in return closed his eyes, wishing that he would hurry up. He didn't jump when the sound of a gun going off was heard. Just waiting for the bullet to imbed itself into his head so he could sleep. But he was surprised when he didn't feel any pain at all. Though he was shocked when he felt the world tilt.

Snapping open his eyes he saw two dirty combat boots, in front of him. Not registering that he had fallen on the ground, he looked up at the person who spoke to him with such a formality he had to do a double take.

"Damn Cub, you have one hell of a kick."

Squinting his eyes, he saw the last person he was expecting to see. Wolf was standing in front of him, with a gruff look on his face. Wolf helped him up, and steadied him as he wavered towards the right.

"You okay? Sorry we're late, we got the call kind of late," he explained as they started walking.

"What..."

"What do you mean, 'what'? We came a little late, so I'm sorry."

Alex just blinked and stopped walking. "I-I," he stumbled on the right words. "I was positive no one was coming."

"Come on Cub, we wouldn't leave you hanging." Wolf put his arm around his shoulders and willed him to keep walking. "Why would you think that? Does MI6 never send you any backup?"

"No..it's just, well thank you," Alex said as he held back a choking sob.

"Whatever you need Cub, K-Units here for you. You are apart of our team after all."


	3. Hero: Nickleback

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews. Right now I am slowly writing all the chapters from songs that were left in a review. This is just another chapter I had sitting there, waiting to be posted. Here it is, hope you all enjoy. Though you may need a tissue...when did my mind turn to the dark side? I would like to hear your thoughts, as well as a song! Thank you guys for the reviews! DarkRook editted this. :)

* * *

**Hero: Nickelback**

Looking up, Tom saw many stars. He was on the park bench, wearing his best hoodie since it was chilly. He maneuvered himself so he was lying on his back, the cold metal dug into his back, but he paid no mind to it. Searching out to find the star patterns he knew, he found his mind drifting off to other more important things.

For example, how he would explain to Jack; his girlfriend, Sabina, and the team that he had heard so little about. They at least deserved to know the truth, before it got to the newspaper, covered in lies. That is if it even made it to the newspaper.

He took a breath, and watched the vapors swirl upwards to the starry sky. He just didn't know how he would explain to them that Superman was dead. That it was done by some professional, that the bullet didn't even hurt as it embedded itself into the Hero's head. And how Tom was mere feet away, and could do literally nothing to stop it.

He could even see now the crushed looks on the faces of Jack, and Sabina. Holding them as they shed their tears, and telling them that everything was going to be fine. That if Superman had to go down, he damn well should have people crying for him. That is why the graveyard that happens to be a few yards away, should be expecting a monument soon.

If the real Superman got a statue, so should his friend. Hell, they were practically the same, saving the world and all. And he knew for a fact that no one could replace Superman, that he was his own person, a Hero who saved the world. And in return got a bullet to the brain and a stupid statue that people wouldn't recognize. Yep, that's the thanks his friend gets, for saving the world; some invisible tears, and a fucking stupid statue.


	4. Too Bad: Nickleback

AN: Thank you do much for all the reviews. It's been a while since I looked at this, and I hope its alright. As soon as I can I'll work on more of the requests, I have about half of them done, waiting patiently for my beta to look them over. Now without further ado, DarkRook edited this. Thank you guys for the reviews! On to the sad - grab a box of tissues, again - drabble. :)

* * *

**Too Bad: Nickelback**

Running. That was all Alex could do: attempt to get away from the enemy. He knew he was at a disadvantage, a big disadvantage. It wasn't even a fight when it was the world against one.

He thought about turning around, and letting them take him. He knew he had had enough lucky chances, and it would happen sooner or later. So why not now? Why not when he was accepting it, ready for it...

His feet faltered, and he fell face first onto the ground. Turning over slightly, he saw the empty space where a person should have been standing. Then, as his mouth creased into a frown, he heard a small voice.

_"Alex..."_

Straining his ears, he heard the voice again, only this time clearer_. "Just do it, Alex. You're ready for it. You don't need someone else to do it for you, after all you've been waiting for this moment. So do it, do it now!"_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny gleam in a bush. Crawling to it, he reached past the spiked leaves, and took out the item. It was a gun. The weight was heavy in his hand; the cool metal reminded him he was still alive.

_"But you don't want to be alive, do you? Go on, finish it off. Stop lying to yourself. It's too late to change how things are going to end."_

Alex clutched the piece of metal in his hand, admiring the smooth lines and sheer power of the simple machine.

_"That machine could end all of the misery..." _

Alex closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he still saw the gun in his hand, just waiting to be used.

_"It's the right moment. Do it, finish it off!"_

He tightened his grip on the gun, and slowly brought it to his temple. His hand was shaking, despite the fact that the voice clearly said that he wanted this. Pulling back the safety, he slowly tilted his head, so he could see the moon above him.

Putting his finger on the trigger, he was about to pull it when he heard, "Alex!"

His hand faltered, and his finger slipped, inadvertently pulling the trigger.

Falling slowly to the ground, he felt bliss as his ears heard faint sobbing in the background.


End file.
